


Wild Bull

by itsidhrenniel



Series: Firsts & Vane. [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, First Time Topping, Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsidhrenniel/pseuds/itsidhrenniel
Summary: So many things we're capable of with the right person.A series of first times.





	Wild Bull

She laughed and moaned against his mouth; his eager hands roaming her legs, going up to her womanhood. Oh, how she had missed him. A month at the sea was enough to make her dream about him and his touch; wake up sweating and with the urge to relieve herself, but it wasn’t enough. Her mind was powerful and her hands skilled, but not as much as his hands, his mouth, his cock. He could bend her over a table and penetrate her for hours, make her see the paradise people preached about, and still leave her wanting - _needing_ more. He was a drug she had become addicted to and she refused to let go of.

Charles’s mouth moved to her neck. He left wet and desperate kisses there. It seemed he’d missed her as well and had no intention of hiding it. As she was grabbing his hair, his hand reached her womanhood; she was wet enough to finger her in the spot and he didn’t want to waste time teasing her. At least not in that moment. He inserted two fingers at once that made her arch her back; she tugged at his hair as she drew him closer to her. Her ragged breath was music to his ears and he let out a soft moan that made her bit her lip. Charles was a loud man in bed, he never bothered hiding it with the right person, the person that could make his cock twitch with a single look. Like the one she was giving him in that moment.

He chuckled, leaving a wet kiss against her lips. She sucked on them afterwards, wanting to taste more of him. Her leg wrapped around his waist and she forced him down. Enough to let him know she wanted him, not enough for their crotches to touch- to her disappointment.

“Charles, please.” She whispered on his ear, then licked his earlobe. She felt him shudder against her and smiled; as she let herself fall back into the bed again she ran her tongue across her lips, biting them before leaving out a long moan as her walls clenched around his fingers. He seemed to have forgotten being inside her; he frowned and looked down, but then he let out a soft laugh and retreated his fingers, forcing her to whine. “Charles!”

At his chuckle, she slapped his chest with all the strength she could muster.

He kissed her as his hands opened her legs, then moved down between them. Charles grabbed her thighs and put her legs up against his shoulders, pinning her down. She grabbed his hair as an attempt to control his movements, but it wouldn’t matter how hard she tugged at it, he was going to tease her as much as he wanted. Right, it started. She felt his tongue sliding up her lips and going inside of her, but it was gone as fast as it came. A swift friction that made a tear escape and run down her face. Charles repeated this movement, then moved to her clitoris and sucked as his fingers returned inside her. He tried to pin her down, but her legs trembled at his touch. She had been so deprived she couldn’t control her orgasm. So when he stopped and moved back, it wasn’t a whine that came out her mouth but a moan; a long, desperate and delighted moan. He chuckled, turned her around so she’d laid on her front. His fingers caressed from her neck to the start of her bosom, then further down. The linger of his touch gave her goosebumps all over her skin, that burnt like a fireplace, wanting to be touched all night. Charles hovered over her, he grabbed her chin and turn her face so she’d look at him and then entered her in a swift motion. She clenched around him; he pressed their foreheads together, giving her time to adjust and controlling himself. She felt so good, it was difficult for him to not cum in that instant. And same for her. She had longed to feel his cock moving inside her, filling her up after tiring her out. She couldn’t wait for his seed.

Charles’s thrusts were slow, hard, long and consistent. His hand wrapped around her throat, tightening each time she moaned his name against his lips, never missing a beat. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the tent and reached her ears, making her wetter, her skin glistening in the flame’s lightning. Charles pressed himself against her, then let go of her throat and her head hit the pillow. He couldn’t help but chuckle when she bit the pillow. Then, he kissed the crook of her neck, bite it, sucked on it, all to make sure he would leave a mark for all to see who took her at night (and at morning, and at the evening).

As she got closer to her release, her breaths became more ragged; her moans sounded like growls and she couldn’t speak without gasping. Charles was moving faster, wanting to reach his orgasm at time so the two of them could cum together. But that wasn’t what she wanted.

Since the last time he left, less than a month prior, her dreams changed. When she dreamt of him fucking her, he would be hovering over her, choking her, or putting her in different and wild positions to be in control. She loved it as much as he did, and she had never tried to do it different than that. But something had changed. It might had been the fact that she wasn’t the sweet, innocent girl he had once meet, or that her character had changed after the war. Whatever the reason, her dreams had been filled with images of her on top of him, lowering herself down his cock, showing him how it felt when he entered her. And she would scratch his chest, hug him so he’d suck and bite her teats; all the while she was the one in control. The mere thought of it made her clench and it forced a moan out of him.

“Wait,” she called him to a stop. He grunted in dissatisfaction, but stopped nonetheless. She turned her head around to look at him. “I want to be on top.”

Charles didn’t bother to hide his surprise nor his amusement. He had asked her numerous times to ride him, but she had been too unconfident to do it. With a nod, he withdraw from inside her and laid on his back, waiting for her next movement. He didn’t pressure her, and he was more than comfortable with returning to his previous position if she changed her mind, she knew that. But she wasn’t changing her mind that night.

She got on top of him; this time he was able to appreciate how her skin glistened. He wetted his lips, his hands moving up and down her sides in an attempt to comfort her. She loved it, but it also meant he was still in control and she couldn’t allow that. In a swift motion, she had grabbed his hands and pinned them down his sides, surprising him. She arched a brow, just to be sure he was alright with it. When he nodded, she lowered herself down his cock. As he entered her again, she threw her head back in pleasure, letting out a loud and long moan. It took her less than a couple of seconds to adjust to him again, and then she started moving. Slow, at first, but as Charles’s moans increased, her confidence boosted and she changed from rotating her hips to going up and down his shift. After a few thrusts, she leaned down to his lips, kissed them as soft as she could, just to bit them seconds after, tasting his blood. I

n a low voice, she whispered against his ear: “tonight, I’m going to ride you like a wild bull.”

While she straightened her back, she felt his cock twitching at her words. At his sides, she felt his hands tremble but he didn’t make an attempt to free himself. It was almost as if he loved the idea of being dominated. Such thought was enough to make her movements faster and harsher, less controlled as well. If he wanted her on top, then she’d be on top. She wanted to return all the favours he’d done for her, starting that night. From that night on, she was going to be confident enough to fulfill all of their fantasies.

As she let go of his hands, Charles places them on her hips. He didn’t grab her nor did he make an attempt to take control, he just wanted to feel her. She put her hands on his chest, supporting herself. She used the position to scratch his chest, right like in her dream. Then, she leaned in to lick the blood, kissing him afterwards. It was a slow, long kiss, full of passion right as he liked them. When she was done, moved back. Charles had bent his knees so that now, her back touched them when she was sitting straight. It was a good move on his side, if she threw herself back from pleasure she wouldn’t fall. She took his hand, moved it up and made him grab her breast. Her own hand was on top of his, guiding his movements as she once again started moving up and down his cock, clenching her pussy as she did so. With each thrust, she went faster and faster, until the sound of skin hitting skin was all there was. She couldn’t hear Charles’s moans. Hell, she couldn’t hear her own thoughts. She couldn’t control her walls clenching around his cock and a knot was forming in her abdomen. Charles was grabbing and folding her breast harsh enough to leave marks, and the hand that was still on her side would leave a reminder too. Her nails had broken his skin, she could see the blood dripping out but, so long as he didn’t complain, she wouldn’t bother to withdraw it. She knew how much Charles liked certain amount of pain during sex, whether he was giving it or being the one receiving it. Just as the thought ended, she felt a slap at her ass.

“Again!” She screamed. He obliged without arguing. She kept ordering him to slap her, each time harder than the last. “More! Harder! Harder!”

As his hand kept hitting her ass, she moved faster and faster until it was almost impossible to see when she went up and back down his cock. Charles’s cock twitched inside her. If she had moved her hand back to touch his balls, she would’ve felt them about to explode.

Charles grabbed her face and the two locked gazes. It was as if the time slowed down and all noise- sexual included, disappeared. It was just the two of them, cumming together. She leaned down, their lips crashing together in an intense, orgasmic bliss. But even as their lips locked, none of them could keep the moans to themselves. Charles left some profanities out as well, as was usual for him. She, on the other hand, didn’t have the strength to murmur more than his name; over and over again, like a prayer.

She didn’t stop until it hurt her. Then, Charles helped her get off and he cleaned both of them from their cums. His abdomen was all covered in her cum, and her cunt was dripping semen. After that, Charles blew the candles off and laid down besides her.

“That was fun,” she said. Her voice thick with tiredness. “We should do it again, sometime.”

Charles nodded, but after realizing she couldn’t see him, he spoke out loud: “We should.”

Now that she had found her confidence (and perhaps her courage as well), she looked forward bringing more of her fantasies to life. And hell, Charles couldn’t wait for it to happen.


End file.
